faerunfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Myrkul
Myrkul war der Gott der Toten, bis er wärend der Zeit der Sorgen von Midnight getötet wurde. Kurzdarauf nahm Cyric seinen Platz, so wie den von Bane und Bhaal ein, wurde zum neuen Gott des Todes bis er dem Wahnsinn verfiehl und von Kelemvor getötet wurde. Somit zählt Myrkul zu den Toten Göttern. Im Eiswindtal, genauer gesagt im Tal der Schatten, hielt sich eine Personifizierung Myrkuls auf. Dieser Gott erscheint meistens als eine in einen Umhang gehüllte Leiche. Man sagt von Myrkul, daß er eine böswillige und heimtückische Intelligenz besitzt. Seine übernatürlichen Diener sind als "Minderer Tod" bekannt. Myrkul kann die Toten beleben und befehligen, besitzt jedoch nicht die Kraft Untote über der Stufe von Skeletten und Zombies seinem Willen zu unterwerfen. Myrkul lebt im mondlosen Land der Ewigen Nacht (Hades). Dogma -Fürchte den Tod, denn er kann dich überall und auf jede erdenkliche Weise ereilen. Niemand vermag sich diesem Schicksal zu entziehen. Und auch wenn du dein Leben zu verlängern im Stande bist, sei dir immer gewiss, wer dein Herr ist und wer am sicheren Ende über dich richtet. -Respektiere den Tod, denn er ist die Gemeinsamkeit aller Dinge. Jedes Wesen, in dem ein Funken des Lebens glimmt, wird dereinst verfallen und in den Tod übergehen. -Verbreite den Glauben an die Allmacht Myrkuls. Seine Diener gegen deren Willen zu berühren ist ein Frevel, der mit dem Tode bestraft wird. Sich ihm in den Weg zu stellen ist eine Tat, die dich auf der Liste des Todes nach vorne bringt. -Sei geduldig und vermeide es zu lügen, denn es gibt viele Wege, den Glauben zu bringen. Fall nicht auf, solltest du doch lügen, denn es widerspricht dem Ruf der Gläubigen des Schnitters. -Verkünde die Schicksalbringer. -Jene Sterbliche, die kamen und kommen werden um das Land zu durchwandern und Rache für ihre Lieben zu üben. -Jene, die vernichten, was sich Myrkul in den Weg stellt, was ihn nicht achtet, wie es ihm zusteht. Erscheinung Myrkul erschien den Menschen gerne als in eine weite schwarze Robe gekleidetes Skelett. Sein Gesicht war dabei bleich und faltig mit vertrockneten Wunden und schwarzen gesprungenen Lippen. Seine kalt und böse schimmernden Augen waren weit in seinem Schädel eingesunken, sodass er wie ein Totenkopf schien. Brust und Rumpf bestanden dabei aus blanken Knochen und er hatte vier knöcherne Arme statt der üblichen zwei. Unterhalb seines Rumpfes waren seine Knochen mit verdorrten Sehnen und verfaulendem Fleisch bedeckt. Myrkul konnte in dieser Gestalt fliegen, sodass seine verrottenden und verbrannten Füsse den Boden nicht berühren mussten. Geschichte Ursprünglich war Myrkul, wie auch Tyrannos und Bhaal, ein Sterblicher. Geimeinsam stahlen die drei die Macht des Gottes Jergal und jeder bekam einen Teil des Portfolios. Myrkul wurde Gott des Todes. Während der Zeit der Sorgen, 1358 TZ, verbündete sich Myrkul ein weiteres Mal mit Bhaal, um die Magierin Mitternacht zu entführen. Von dieser wurde er jedoch im Schwarzstabturm zu Tiefwasser vernichtet und seine Macht ging zunächst an Cyric. Dieser verlor sie jedoch später an Kelemvor. Geschichtliche Fakten 922 TZ: Das Jahr des spuckenden Fisches: Der schwarze Drache Ebondeath?, Herr über den Totensumpf, wird von Strongor Knochenbeutel - einem Priester Myrkuls, der Verbindungen zu Drachenkult hat - in einen Drachenleichnam verwandelt. 1020 TZ: Das Jahr der schwelenden Zauber: Die Harfner zerschlagen die Träger des Totenschädels? - einen elitären Magierzirkel, der von der Priesterschaft Myrkul unterstützt wurde - in dessen Turm südlich des heutigen Yartar. 1200 TZ: Das Jahr der Tartsche: Der Drachenleichnam Chardansearavitriol zerfällt durch den verderbenden Einfluss Myrkuls zu Staub. Die Anhänger des Totengottes pilgern zum Totensumpf um dieses Wirken ihres Gottes zu sehen und die Sekte Ebondeaths beginnt sich zu formen. 1202 TZ: Das Jahr des Drachenaltars: Eine seltene Sternkonstellation, bekannt als "Das Auge Myrkuls" erscheint am Nachthimmel über Faerun. (involving the passage of the new moon through a ring of seven stars otherwise associated with an old symbol of Mystra) 1272 TZ: Das Jahr der Kreischlinge: Zhentarimmagier und Priester Tyrannos' und Myrkuls erheben eine Armee aus Untoten, Orks und anderen Kreaturen um Silbrigmond anzugreifen, werden aber durch Alustriel?'s Zauberschild abgewehrt. 1257 TZ: Das Jahr des Prinzen: Khelben "Schwarzstab" Arunsun reist zur Festung des Bundes, der unter dem Namen "Die Neun des Hochwaldes" bekannt ist und befreit deren Anführerin - Laeral Silberhand, eine der Sieben Schwestern - von der Hornkrone und deren Fluch, und so auch vom Einfluss Myrkuls. Laeral kehrt daraufhin mit ihm nach Tiefwasser zurück um mehr Heilung zu erfahren. Nach dieser Erfahrung sind die beiden unzertrennlich und aus Laeral Silberhand wird Lady Arunsun. 1358 TZ: Das Jahr der Schatten: Die Zeit der Sorgen beginnt. Tyrannos und Torm erschlagen sich gegenseitig im Zweikampf in der Stadt Tantras?, Torm wird, da er in Erfüllung seines Dogmas starb, von Ao? wieder zurück geholt, Tyrannos aber bleibt vorerst tot. Die Götter Bhaal, Gilgeam und Ibrandul werden ebenfalls vernichtet. Mystra und Cyric steigen zu Göttern auf. Myrkul wird in Tiefwasser auf dem Schwarzstabturm eingekerkert und bindet den Großteil seiner Essenz an die Hornkrone, ehe er vernichtet wird. Ein anderer Teil seiner Essenz geht als verdorbener Regen auf dem Meer nieder Durch das vermeintliche Ende Myrkuls bricht die Sekte Ebondeaths im Totensumpf auseinander. nach 1358 TZ: Auf dem Meeresgrund vor der Schwertküste wird ein Tempel Myrkuls errichtet. Das Erbe des Verborgenen Todes entsteht inmitten eines von Myrkuls Essenz verdorbenen Gebietes. Zeit der Sorgen Man könnte Myrkul guten Gewissens als Auslöser der Zeit der Sorgen bezeichnen. Er verbündete sich mit Tyrannos und die beiden dunklen Götter beschlossen die Schicksalstafeln des Übergottes Ao zu stehlen, in der Hoffnung, der Verlust dieser Tafeln würde ihn so stark schwächen, dass er gestürzt werden könnte. Der Übergott antwortete auf den Diebstahl, indem er alle Götter von den Ebenen nach Toril verbannte und gleichzeitig ihrer göttlichen Macht entband. Nur Helm durfte seine göttlichen Fähigkeiten behalten, und der Gott der Wächter bewachte die Celestische Treppe, wo er allen Göttern den Zugang zu den Ebenen verwehrte und darauf wartete, dass die Tafeln wiedergefunden und zu ihm und Ao gebracht werden würden. Als Folge der Vernichtung von Tyrannos und Bhaal attackierte Myrkul Mitternacht, Kelemvor und Elminster auf dem Schwarzstabturm in Tiefwasser, darauf hoffend, dass seine Lakaien für ausreichend Ablenkung sorgen würden, während er sich die Schicksalstafeln gewaltsam aneignet. Aber die sterbliche Magierin Mitternacht, welche die Macht der toten Mystra in sich trug besiegte den Fürst der Knochen, ehe er erfolgreich flüchten konnte. Das Meiste der Essenz des besiegten Gottes wurde in die Hornkrone gesaugt, welche sich im Schwarzstabturm befand und anschliessend schnellstmöglich wegteleportierte. Das Artefakt war einst im Besitz von Nhyris D'Hothek, einer Yuan-Ti aus Schädelhafen, hat aber seither seine Besitzer immer im Stich gelassen. Auf diese Weise überdauert der Geist Myrkuls bis heute in Form dieses mächtigen, intelligenten Artefakts. Sein untoter Wirt in Tiefwasser wurde am Ende durch die gemeinsamen Bemühungen der Stadtwache und Khelben Arunsun besiegt. Das Leben nach dem Tod Das Erbe des Verborgenen Todes Dieser Tempel ist die einzige Gebetsstätte Myrkuls, die nach der Zeit der Sorgen entstand. Der Tempel wurde auf magische Weise von drei Klerikern Myrkuls - allesamt Leichname - auf dem Grund der See der Schwertküste errichtet (es wird angenommen, dass sie ihre Zauber von Cyric oder Velsharoon erhalten, oder aber sie haben einen Weg gefunden als Leichname divine Zauber ohne eine Gottheit zu wirken. Denkbar ist auch, dass starker und gefestigter Glaube ihnen jenes Wirken erlaubt). In einem 5-Meilen-Radius um den Tempel ist das Meer dauerhaft von Myrkuls Essenz getränkt. Jene Düsternis, die vom Himmel regnete, nachdem der Fürst der Knochen in dessen Todeskampf von Mitternacht aus Tiefwasser verbannt wurde. Myrkuls Erbe ist eine stetig größer werdende Horde aus zahlreichen verschiedenen untoten Schrecken, die auf alle Schiffe Jagd machen, die jenes Gebiet streifen und auch die Bewohner des Meeres, die die Verderbnis durchqueren sind nicht sicher. Der Tempel selbst wird von einem gewaltigen untoten Kraken und anderen mutierten Kreaturen bewacht. Die Hornkrone Die Hornkrone enthält die Essenz und die Intelligenz des ehemaligen Totengottes Myrkul, des Fürsten der Knochen. Es handelt sich hierbei um einen silbernen Stirnreif mit einem schwarzen Diamanten auf der Stirn und vier Knochenhörnern entlang des Reifes. Im Inneren des Diamanten ist eine merkwürdige Energie erkennbar. Die Hornkrone ist intelligent, böse und existiert nur, um den Völkern der Welt Böses und Leid zu bringen. Myrkul erschuf die Krone, als er noch eine lebende Gottheit war, und sie wurde schliesslich durch die Anstrenungen Khelben Arunsuns zerbrochen. Die Scherben des Gegenstandes behielten gewisse Macht und als Myrkul von Mitternacht (der menschlichen Frau, die die Essenz Mystras enthielt) erschlagen wurde, zwang er seine sterbende Essenz durch die Schutzzauber um den Schwarzstabturm, schmiedete die Krone in eine neue Gestalt, versah sie mit zusätzlichen Kräften und teleportierte davon. Die Krone sucht gerne die Anhänger Cyrics heim, meidet aber Verbündete Khelbens und Tempel Mystras. Neben zahlreichen Fähigkeiten, die die Krone verleiht, hat es natürlich auch kapitale Nachteile, von der Krone ausgewählt zu werden. Der Träger der Krone wird dabei nicht nur böse und paranoid, sondern verwandelt sich auch langsam in ein Untotes Wesen. Dieser Vorgang dauert zwei Jahre, wird aber durch die Anwendung der Fähigkeiten, die die Krone verleiht verkürzt. Am Ende dieser Zeitspanne verschwindet die Krone vom Kopf des Trägers und sucht sich ein neues Ziel. Dabei wird der Träger augenblicklich vernichtet. Der Klerus Der Glaube an Myrkul war weder besonders verbreitet noch waren seine Priester zahlreich. Viele ehrten ihn aus Angst heraus und brachten ihm deswegen Opfergaben bei Beerdigungen oder anderen seiner Feierlichkeiten, aber nur wenige beteten ihn wirklich als ihren Patron an. Seine Priester waren tendenziell eher düstere Einzelngänger, die ihre Freude daran hatten, andere zu verängstigen und sich daran ergötzten, dass es angeblich den Tod brächte, würde man einen der ihren berühren. Sie waren darauf bedacht, ihre Persönlichkeit nicht preiszugeben und übten ihre Berufung deswegen entfernt von ihrer Heimat aus, wo man sie nicht erkannte. Auch jene, die den Tod eher romantisch auffassten folgten dem Schnitter und seinen Lehren, wobei drei viertel dieser Priester sich auf einen Aspekt spezialisierten. Die Beziehungen zwischen jenen spezialisierten Priestern waren gut, vor allem deswegen, weil keiner genug Macht inne hatte um sich gegen die anderen aufzulehnen. Untereinander sprachen sich die Priester mit "Tod" oder "Heiligster Tod" (bei älteren oder wichtigeren Klerikern) an, wobei eine ehrende Bezeichnung oder ein Titel angefügt wurde, beispielsweise "Tod Williamson" oder "Heiligster Tod Trollschlächter". Jeder, der folgenden Titel - die in aufsteigender Reihenfolge gelistet sind - beschrieben die Pflicht des Priesters, oder ein Ritual, welchem er ein erstes Mal beiwohnen musste, um den genannten Rang zu erreichen. -Wagemutiger: Novizenrang, der von den anderen Myrkulpriestern meist mit "Wagemutiger Tod X" angeredet wurde, wobei X den Namen des Novizen meint. -Nachtschreiter -Knochensprecher -Leichentuchträger -Bildhauer der Krypten -Knochentänzer: Leiter des Knochentanzrituales -Ritualmeister: Die Verantwortung, Altäre und Sensen für Rituale zu weihen lag ebenso beim Ritualmeister, wie die Vorbereitung der Materialien zur Herstellung magischer Gegenstände für den Dienst am Schnitter. -Untoter Fürst -Fürst der Dürre: Priester mit Zugriff auf das Gebet der Austrocknung, welches die Auswirkungen eines Stabes der Austrocknung kopiert. -Todesbringer: Priester mit Zugriff auf einen göttlichen Zauber, welcher dem arkanen Finger des Todes? gleicht. -Ältestes Schicksal: Titel für einen Priester, der Rang und Einfluss betreffend über die Führung eines Tempels hinaus steigt. Neben den Gebeten zu Myrkul, die stets zur Abenddämmerung stattfanden - die streng gläubigen jedoch beteten ein weiteres Mal zu einer selbst gewählten Stunde der Nacht - und den Ritualen der Priester hatten selbige noch andere Aufgaben. Zugehörige Orden Die Ritter des Untoten Drachen (Untote Kämpfer) Die Ritter des Untoten Drachen sind ein alter Orden bestehend aus untoten Rittern, die als Schwertarm Myrkuls fungierten. Der Orden bestand aus 12 Todesrittern unter denen jeweils 12 Skelettkrieger dienten und selbst über je ein Batallion von 12 Untoten (XXXXX) verfügten. Die Todesritter waren alle auf Nachtmahren unterwegs, die Unterkommandanten und Soldaten auf XXXXX. Es ist nicht bekannt, wie die Gruppe ihre Größe halten konnte, vor allem nach einer der seltenen Niederlagen, aber die Gruppenstärke änderte sich niemals. Die Ritterschaft hatte ihre Basis in den Höhlen des lange vergessenen Schlosses Al'hanar, gelegen in der Östlichen Shaar, südlich des Salzsees Azulduth und östlich der Grossen Spalte. Gerüchten zu Folge wurde der Orden vor dem Aufstieg der Reiche Mulhorand und Unther von dem - vor langer Zeit verschwundenen - Königkreich Eltabranar als Schutz gegen Invasoren aus Zakhara gegründet. Nicht gewillt ihren Posten im Tode zu verlassen wurde den Rittern des Ewigen Drachen (wie der Orden zu "Lebzeiten" genannt wurde) durch den Fürst der Knochen Unsterblichkeit in Form des Untodes gewährt - im Austausch gegen ewige Knechtschaft. Das letzte Auftreten des Untoten Drachen liegt einige Jahrhunderte zurück, und der Orden wurde vor langer Zeit vergessen. Einmal im Jahrhundert jedoch fallen Horden untoter Ritter über einen Drachenleichnam her - bekannt als "Der Unvergängliche Wyrm" - um diesen und dessen lebende Brut zu vernichten, die den Sharawald (auch als Drachenwald bekannt) bewohnt. Nach jeder Zerstörung entsteht "Der Unvergängliche Wyrm" stets neu und baut seine Gefolgschaft neu auf. Schloss Al'hanar beherbegt angeblich mittlerweile über 10 solche Gefolgschaften des "Unvergänglichen" in seinem Innern, ebenso wie Magie, wie sie seit dem Reiche Imaskaris nicht mehr gesehen wurde. Als Folge der Zeit der Sorgen und dem Verschwinden Myrkuls mussten die Todesritter sich entscheiden, ob sie ihren Treueschwur gegenüber Cyric oder Kelemvor erneuern wollen, oder ob sie als Welle des Mordes und der Zerstörung über Faerûn herfallen bis alle Mitglieder des Ordens ihre letzte Ruhe finden, um den Herrn der Toten auf passende Weise zu ehren. Der Orden des Langen Todes (Mönche) Dieser Orden war nicht Myrkul unterstellt, aber die Kleriker des früheren Gottes des Todes, betrachten den Orden als Teil des weit angelegten Planes ihres Gottes. Hauptsächlich tritt der Orden in Thay auf, wo ihm jedoch die Duldung durch die Roten Magier fehlt. -Der Orden des Langen Todes selbst folgt keiner Gottheit, obschon Velsharoon darauf erpicht ist, sich den Orden Untertan zu machen. Die Anhänger folgen lediglich dem Dogma des Ordens, möglichst vielen Menschen dabei zu helfen, das Ende des Lebens zu erreichen. Denkbar ist daher auch, dass auch heute noch viele der Mönche leise Gebete an Myrkul richten, den Inbegriff des Todes. Träger des Totenschädels (Magier) Südlich des heutigen Yartar und westlich des Hochwaldes lag der Magierturm dieses elitären Zirkels. Nicht weit entfernt von Städten wie Tiefwasser, Niewinter? und Lautwasser also. Vom Herren der Toten unterstützt liegt nahe, dass er sich vermehrt mit den Theorien der Nekromantie beschäftigt hat. Aber auch Forschungen in Richtung der Drachen und allgemein mächtiger Magie sind denkbar, die die Macht des Schnitters hätten mehren können. Im Jahre 1020 wurde jener Zirkel - möglicherweise gerade wegen der zentralen Lage im Gebiet der Harfner von eben jenen zerschlagen. Klerikale Kleidung Priesterkleidung Alle Priester Myrkuls tragen schwarze Roben mit kapuziertem Umhang und einer einzelnen Schärpe von knochenweisser Färbung um die Hüfte gebunden. Innerhalb ihrer Tempel gehen sie barfuss und manchmal auch mit sichtbarem Antlitz, aber in der Öffentlichkeit sind sie immer mit Halbmasken in Form von Schädelmasken (von der Stirn bis zum Oberkiefer reichend) maskiert. Alles noch sichtbare Fleisch verdunkeln sie mit Asche. Reisegewandung Wenn sie umher- oder in den Kampf ziehen, tragen Priester Myrkuls die beste Rüstung, die sie bekommen können. Sie tragen dazu immer einen dunklen Kapuzenumhang mit ihrer Totenmaske, und auch wenn sie unterwegs sind, hören sie nicht auf, sich die sichtbare Haut mit Asche zu verdunkeln. Priester des Herren der Toten fühlten sich nicht genötigt, ihre Zugehörigkeit zu verstecken, denn der Tod kann jemandem bei jeder Möglichkeit und zu jeder Zeit begegnen - laut einem kursierenden Gerücht früher für jene, die dumm genug waren, einen Myrkulgläubigen zu belästigen. Tempel des Schnitters Die meisten Tempel Myrkuls waren gewaltige Mausoleen, die auf gespenstischen unteridischen Totenstädten errichten wurden. Umgeben von dämmrigem Dunst, der von den Leichenverbrennungen in den Krematorien herrührt. Schädelspitze Die Schädelspitze in Tulmon an den Ufern der Dampfenden See ist ein Tempel, der in Form einer schmalen, schwarzen Nadel, die emporragt und selbst die Stadt und die Ruinen, bekannt als Kryptenstadt werden von jenem Gebäude an Höhe übertroffen. Bündnisse Verbündete Myrkuls gab es nur wenige und es waren gewiss keine Freundschaften, sondern nützliche Verbindungen. Allen voran unterhielt er Beziehungen zu Tyrannos und Bhaal, die er beide schon als Sterblicher kannte. Aber auch zu Shar und Jergal hatte er ein eher positives Verhältnis, soweit man ihm das zugestehen kann. Feinde Seine Feinde sind all jene, die ihm bei seinem Ziel im Wege standen und sich gegen ihn stellten. Zu seinen zahlreichen Widersachern gehörten vor allem Chauntea, Lathander und Mielikki. Nach seinem Verschwinden aus dem Pantheon der Menschen zählt auch Cyric - der von Anhängern des Schnitters Cyruk genannt wird - zu seinen Feinden, dessen Anhänger er gerne in Form der Hornkrone heimsucht. Myrkuls verbliebene Anhänger - zumindest die treusten und jene, denen nicht an einzelnen Aspekten des Glaubens gelegen ist - sehen in Velsharoon und Kelemvor zusätzlich Feindbilder. Die beiden Nachfolger des Schnitters teilen die Macht des ehemaligen Totengottes mit Cyric und sind daher im Weg, sollte Myrkul wieder zurückkehren wollen, wie einst Tyrannos. Auch Mystra, welche als Sterbliche gegen den Herrn der Toten antrat zählt zu jenen, denen die Überreste des Glaubens feindlich gesonnen sind. Quellen *''Das Lexikon der Vergessenenen Reiche'' *''Icewind Dale'' *''Campaign Setting'' * Lost Empires en:Myrkul Kategorie:Tote Götter